Multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) antenna devices multiply the capacity of a radio link using multiple transmission and receiving antennas to exploit multipath propagation. MIMO has become an essential element of wireless communication standards including IEEE 802.11n (Wi-Fi), IEEE 802.11ac (Wi-Fi), 4G LTE, and 5G, among others. MIMO can also be applied to power-line communication.
A CubeSat is a type of miniaturized satellite for space research that is made up of multiples of small (e.g., 10 cm×10 cm×11.35 cm) cubic units. Due to their relatively low cost, CubeSats have recently grown in popularity, especially for remote sensing and global reconnaissance. For global reconnaissance, a relatively small number of CubeSats are required, allowing the constellation (plurality of CubeSats) to be controlled and reconfigured from the ground. On the other hand, remote sensing requires a swarm of several CubeSats flown in formation. A swarm may include tens to hundreds of CubeSats, and therefore the current methods of commanding CubeSats are no longer applicable.